Recently, more equipment is mounted inside a vehicle. Conventional vehicle-mounted equipment is mounted on the dashboard of the vehicle and extend out of the dashboard when they are in use, and retract into the dashboard when they are not in use. However, the opening through which the piece of equipment extends or retracts into the dashboard may allow articles, such as dust and water, to go into the dashboard. The opening can also affect the appearance integrality of the dashboard. Such an arrangement also affects the aesthetic of the interior of the vehicle, since the vehicle-mounted equipment cannot be inosculated with the interior of the vehicle. Therefore, there is a need for a device to lift or move the equipment to a position where the equipment can extend out of the dashboard when needed, and to bring the equipment to a position inside the dashboard when the equipment are not needed, and to cover the opening after the equipment retract into the dashboard.